Marco
Marco the Moose '''is the mascot for Marconi Campus of Nova Scotia Community College. The mascot was introduced on January 30, 2017 on Campus and it will be unveil to the public on May 17, 2017. Marco was designed by the Cape Breton-Based Canadian solo, Kodiak. It was the first time the Nova Scotia Community College mascot was introduced from the Campus. Development In 2010, Miller was influenced by the Vancouver 2010 Olympic Mascots, including Meomi (who designed the mascots) when he was 14. As of the result, he decided to create his own mascot for the upcoming Junior High Winter Carnival Activities. He named it, "Aquais". He sent three concepts to his beloved grade 8 math teacher. She chose Aquais. Few days later, she took the image to STAPLES and printed out in a large size. In the day of where the Winter Carnival Activities was hosted, she showed the poster while his classmates were competing to the other. 2 Months later, he submitted 2 mascots to her again for the Mock world cup and she printed out and showed it while the classmates were competing to the other during the world cup. His biggest dream, is to submit the mascot to the major industry (especially events) and appear in several occasions just like Meomi had did for the Olympics. But his dream did not became true until 7 years later. 6 years later. In late, 2016, he applied a position as a promotion team for the Cape Breton Screaming Eagles. After the interview, he was accepted to volunteer in a position and was assigned to assist with their mascot, "Screech", in which it gave him an idea while sitting in the backstage, explaining to the man who is behind the costume that Olympic Mascots has an illustration, while Arenas, Schools, Universities and Colleges has no illustrations, but a costume and a symbol as a logo. The man told him to go for it. He went upstairs to tell his friend about it. But at first, he was confused, then Miller re-clarified to him, and he said to go for it. He went home, designed Screech for 10 days, before proposing to his manager, in which later was turned down due to lack of character profile and not thinking outside of the box. Miller was sacked from his volunteer position from the Cape Breton Screaming Eagles following an depressive episode that happened during the game where he was assisting "Screech" in which it is the mascot for the Hockey Team. His colleague told him to go cheer with the crowds in which his depressive episode just hit while he was sitting on the seat. He attempted to cheer along with the crowds, but due to his depression, he couldn't cheer, but in a low sad tone of the voice in which he told the supervisor that he is depressed and left. His Instructor, who is friends with his manager redirected him to Marconi's own hockey league, known as "Marconi Moose". His instructor was pleased over his previous concepts and encouraged him to design the Moose. Two days later, he designed the moose on paper, and named him, "Marco". He got his name from when he was a child, him, his sister and her friends were playing Marco Polo, on his parent's swimming pool in which it gave him an idea to name the moose Marco. Especially minus the "ni" from Marconi. During Christmas Break, he retraced the moose into digital, then by January, he submitted to his instructor and he was pleased with him over his proposed concepts. He originally going to make Marco as the mascot for the "Marconi Moose" then he decided to drag Marco out from the Rink and expand him into the Campus as his major idea. After proposing to his principal, he accepted him, making Marco Official. On January 30, 2017, the mascot was unveil to the campus as Miller erected him into bulletin boards throughout the campus. Over the few months, he worked on the Moose continuously after receiving positive reviews from students. Reception '''Popularity After unveiling Marco to the campus, Miller received many positive reviews from students and staff, praising him to keep going. Miller produced the mascot in many formats to increase promotion to the campus and even attracting more High School students to enroll to the Campus. Causing Miller to open his deviant art account up for his previous works ranges from 2005-2017.